Forum:Ranks on guilds are wrong.
I noticed that several guilds, including my own "Blank" got a rank that says "Epic Level" which I think is wrong. Since guilds go all the way up to 200, I thought I'd explain my own view a little: Starting the day you create a guild until you hit level 40 is no big deal, really. This can be done within a week under the right managment and if you know how to level a guild properly (There is an exp tablet). Therefor I think that from the level range 1-40 we should have a a new rank. I.e "New". From level 41 and up to 70 is a little challange but still rather easy. The experience bar doesn't raise significant and if you are lets say, level 60 - you have alot of members to help out level the guild. It will still take months to go from 41 and all the way up to 70. Even if you have 100 level 200's with 90% to guild. How absurd it may sound I must say that level 70 is low comparing to 200. I suggest the rank "Low" as a rank here. Level 71-100. Now it's starting to hurt. In Blank it took us about 2-3 weeks to get a level once we got there even though we had between 20 and 40 level 200's with 90% to guild. The 200's in guild doesn't actually donate as much as you think they would because of the gap between their own level and the guilds level. The closer you are to the guild level, the easier it is to level it (the calculation shows a % bonus with 70 a level difference). Still, I think that level 100 is rather "low" just as I think a level 100 player (which now is possible to obtain within a day) is low compared to a level 200 player. I suggest we call this level range "Average". Level 100-150. Oh boy, this is some tough stuff. Once you have a guild at this level you are bound to have several level 200 players in your guild. From level 100 to 111 (which we are now that I write this) it's still "only" taken us 2-3 weeks per level. We have 360 wisdom tax on our perceptors, we know where they gain most experience and on top of that we have around 50 level 200's in our guild. At 115 we reach max wisdom tax (400) on our perceptors. Once we hit level 120 it will takes us aprox 4 weeks per level until we hit level 130 because of the experience gap between our members and our guild. Once we get level 130 we'll notice a huge difference and believe me, levelling guild will actually become easier. Our level 200's will start donating 1,5% of their experience instead of 0,9% if they are set at 90% (again read tablet). Each 10th level it will become faster and faster for us. At level 140 our 200's donate 2%. From level 130-150 I suspect it will take us around 1½ - 2 weeks per level again since percs will be maxed out, we'll have more level 200's and the donation will be far greater. Hard as hell to obtain for sure, but still this Rank shouldn't be called anything else but "High". Level 150-199. "Epic". From 150 to 186 will be "rather easy" for us. Between 130 and 185 I assume it will take us between 1½ week to 2 to gain a level if we continue at the current speed. However... At 186 we start a real challange as the experience gap raises significant. I'm not sure how long it will take us to gain a level once we've hit level 186 but a guess is that we'll level each 3-4 week between 186 and 199. It all depends on how many 200's with 90% we've got and also how well they level guild. It works the same as player experience and if you are above 186 you will know what I'm talking about. You've faced the harsh reality of dofus and you've seen that 186 is a magic number. A magic number of evil! 199-200. As guild experience is calculated the same way as player experience you understand that this will take some time. It's impossible for me to say how long it will take but we'll try and get it done within 3 months in Blank. We'll be donating 10% of our experience at this level (most of our members will be 200 by then) which means that if a level 200 gains 20 Million experience in a fight, that player will give the guild 10% of the gained experince. That means 2.000.000 experience to the guild from 1 fight (right now we'd donate 200.000). Say we've got 3-4 teams of 5 level 200's grinding tots to level guild (absurd I know, but we actually have members who does it). One single fight will donate Blank about 10 million experience. Of course there's only 1 rank to fit this level and that's "Max". If you are within a level >70 difference with the guild, you will donate 0.9% of the XP you are donating to the guild. To explain it better: If you get 10 Million experience, and is set at 90% donation to guild you actually only donate 0.9% of the experience. If you are within a level <9 difference with the guild, you will donate a whole 10% of your experience. Take minotot, a level 200 wisdom based character, a level 100 wisdom based character and a level 100 guild as an example: A level 200 that gains 20 Million experience in a fight will give 0,9% which means 180.000 experience to the guild. A level 100 that gains 5 Million experience in a fight will give 9% which means 450.000 experience to the guild. If you exp with a level 200 inside of a level 100 guild with 90% donation your actual donation will only be 0.9%. *''With a level 130 guild its 1,5% donated.'' *''With a level 140 guild its 2% donated.'' *''With a level 150 guild its 3% donated.'' *''With a level 160 guild its 4% donated.'' *''With a level 170 guild its 6% donated.'' *''With a level 180 guild its 8% donated.'' *''With a level 190+ guild its 10% donated.'' Youbutsu 00:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :This term/rank was created to flatter guilds that have gone above the maximum allow membership (at that time) that was level 60 nothing more (see Category:Epic-Level_Guilds for more of the same definition). For me the "low", "average", "high", terms are discriminatory to low or new guilds. The "new" term its a bit ambiguous because you are thinking in level proportion but its a time based word I have a guild that its 1 year old and I would dislike to see the term "new" just because its below level 40 and because I am happy to have it below level 10 as it is for me and my friends and simply I don't want to level it to remove such a term from here. In other words will create more annoyance. Having in characters level 200 inside the guild its a bless, because they aren't concern about exp gain any more and can fully donate with out that much complains, oppose to the other characters that are 199 level or below. Unless some one wants to add a more compelling argument. What I'm willing more immediately to do is to move the epic bar up to level 150 and work one named "max" or "supreme" (I prefer the later one) for a guild that has reach level 200. Thought now only 19 guilds are at the epic category from the 1383 guilds register here, that's like 1.5%. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:42, 01 August 2009 (UTC)